


Your Home

by all_original_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_original_girl/pseuds/all_original_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been hurt too many times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Home

Someone hurt you. You aren't going to let that happen again.

So you build up the framework of protection around yourself.

You put up the first layer, Sheetrock, to defend yourself from the physical blows.

Next comes insulation, keeping what little heat that remains within your heart inside.

After that, a wooden draping to keep out the pure happiness.

Then come the bricks, a thick layer of cement between each and everyone to protect you from the one you want most. 

They can kick and scream themselves raw, it won't do any good. 

Finally you put up the siding, an arrogant facade and could give a shit attitude. 

To complete your house of refuge you slap on a shutter smirk and go about your life guarded and miserable. 

But even the sturdiest of fortresses come crashing down at the strong winds of disaster.


End file.
